Warden Stamina
by HorrorZombabe
Summary: Alistair has a crush on the chubby warden Duncan recruited from the Circle Tower and his crush is causing him an unrelievable ache - which she is happy to help with. Fill for the Dragon Age Kink Meme. Stand alone from the Rare and Wonderful Thing universe. Alistair x Amell, warning very very NSFW.


_This was written as a fill for the Dragon Age Kink Meme. The original prompt:_

_So we all love playing with that famed Warden stamina. But what if it was just as much of a curse as a blessing?_

_Virginal Alistair has a massive crush on F!Cousland (though I'll happily take any other Warden, rogue warrior or mage, male or female), and it's starting to become a problem. He gets aroused constantly, especially on those long treks or sitting across the campfire. At camp, at least he can go take things in hand, but thanks to that Warden stamina, taking things in hand isn't "helping". He just gets hard again the next time she flashes him a smile. It's getting to the point where wearing armor is incredibly uncomfortable, his performance in battle is suffering, his focus is shot, and his friends are getting suspicious about all the times he has to suddenly wander off the road to take care of a call of nature. He is desperately horny and miserable and unable to find relief and not sure what to do about it._

_Whether the Warden notices and puts him out of his misery, or meddling friends intervene, or Alistair just suffers again and again is up to the Author. I'm in it for the horny virgin warrior._

**I do not own Dragon Age and I make no profit from this work.**

She stares after him as he wanders away from camp again. She was beginning to worry about him. Did he have an infection? He shouldn't need to answer nature's call as much as he is. Addien rummaged through her pack to pull out a small book and flipped through it to research any possible aid she may offer.

Alistair walked, and walked, and walled until he could just barely hear the familiar hum of his fellow wardens' taint in his head. He let out a frustrated sigh, roughly discarding bits of his armor and fumbling with the laces of his breeches. He inhaled sharply, taking himself firmly in his hand.

Oh Maker, what was she doing to him? He never had this problem before. He'd seen beautiful women before, but maybe it was being constantly in her presence that was driving him mad. He gripped himself harder, letting out a groan as he thought of the shy smile she gave him earlier. Oh how he would love to look into those dark, sparkling eyes as she wrapped her full pink lips around him.

He groaned again, frustrated that his release doesn't come as easily anymore. He felt guilty about using her image for this purpose, and maybe it was making his problem worse. He could no longer look at her without thinking of how her soft skin felt against his when she healed him. He longed for that touch all of the time now, thought of little else.

Alistair licked his lips before switching hands. He wet his palm with saliva before he took hold again. Please, he begged himself for release. He stroked harder.

He thought of how her hips swayed as he followed behind her on the trail. Her rounded rear, how badly he wanted to grip her flesh. He wondered how it would feel. He was hard and muscular and she just looked so soft and. . . squishy. Sure, he knew she was self conscious about her weight, but he loved her form. Her thick thighs he only briefly caught a glimpse of just short of a week ago, her rounded middle, her small, soft, malleable breasts, her chubby cheeks, her full lips as a bit of cream soup dribbled out and down her chin.

"Oh Maker!" he cried out, releasing his seed into the darkness. Though the tension in his loins had been released, his shame was quickly creeping up on him. This was the sixth time today, and he knew it was not going to be the last. He relaced his trousers and buckled his armor before turning back toward camp.

As they started their travels that morning, he was instructed to guard the group from the rear, and he couldn't help but eye her rear. She always seemed to fall a little behind the rest of the group and part of him hoped it was so she could be closer to him. He loved the way her face flushed as they spoke, lighting up behind the dark freckles dotting her face.

And he needed to stop thinking. Darkspawn. Broodmother. Loghain in a dress. Dragon turds. Darkspawn. Broodmother. Loghain in a dress. Dragon turds.

Sweet Andraste, he was doomed. He couldn't even help but get aroused as he watched her in battle, his erection painfully pressing against the steel covering his groin as he attempted to cut down a group of bandits. Twice after that did he have to bring himself to completion before returning to the group. And when he did return, she was bending over her pack, rummaging through it for something. And his mouth had gone dry, thinking only of grabbing. . .

Darkspawn. Broodmother. Loghain in a dress. Dragon turds. Darkspawn. Broodmother. Loghain in a dress. Dragon turds.

As he approached camp, he noticed Addien's absence and sighed in relief. At least he would be able to go a little longer without having to excuse himself. He lowered himself to sit by the campfire, not bothering to remove his armor. He knew he wouldn't be able to go the rest of the night without. . . pitching a tent, as it were. He opted to keep his armor on until he retired to his tent to better cover his. . .tent.

. . .

"My friend," Zevran started, moving to stand next to Alistair, "Our dear Addien is worried about you. She is searching out herbs for you."

"W-w-what?" Alistair stuttered.

"She thinks you may have an. . .infection," the assassin stated, twinkle in his eye.

"I don't!" Alistair insisted, "I've just been drinking a lot of water, that's all. Stay hydrated and all that."

Zevran let out an amused chuckled. "We both know why you've been slipping away. Got eyes for our lovely warden, don't we?"

"I, I, I, I," the warden stuttered.

"Oh yes, Fallyn is quite a beauty, my friend. I don't blame you."

"Fallyn? No, definitely not!" Alistair protested. The two female wardens, Fallyn and Addien both hailed from the Circle tower. Fallyn was beautiful in her own way, but she was very thin with very little curve and everything about her - her hip bones, her knees, her pointed ears, her teeth- screamed sharp. Right then, Alistair's newly straining erection disappeared.

"Oh," Zevran said, wide eyed. "Oooh."

Alistair looked up at the assassin, red as a tomato. He sighed before looking back into the flames.

"Your secret is safe with me, my friend. Though I have to marvel at your stamina. Yesterday you ran off at least ten times."

"Don't remind me! I can't help it, Zev! Nothing is helping," Alistair said heatedly, making a point to keep his voice down. The conversation was awkward, yes, but if anyone could help it would be Zevran.

"Hmm," Zevran mused, but offered no advice.

Alistair's face was still red when Addien and Wynne returned, carrying small bundles of herbs.

. . .

It was decided that evening that the group would make camp there for the following day. Addien made a compelling argument - the Landsmeet was several weeks off and they were in no hurry to reach the capital. There was a stream near camp, they could bathe and do laundry. Zevran knew she only wished to camp for the day so she could brew a potion for Alistair.

"It's not going to help, you know," Zevran said as he watched Addien hover over her book, taking inventory of the supplies she had.

"Pardon?" she asked looking up. Zevran could admit, the warden had her charms. Her chubby freckled face was flushed and her eyes were wide, long dark braid slightly messy from sleep.

"I don't believe he's suffering from an infection," Zevran explained.

"Then what?" she asked, standing and dusting off her robes. "I can tell somethings wrong. He won't tell me. He just starts blushing and runs off. I'm a healer, he doesn't have to be embarrassed!"

Zevran smiled at her passion. He stepped closer and his smile turned into a smirk. "Perhaps, being a healer, you could help me with something? It's a little embarrassing, so we will step into my tent, yes? I'll show you where it hurts."

"I-" Addien started, but was cut off by a quickly approaching Alistair.

"Addien," he spat out, almost angrily, eying the elven assassin as he approached. Addien had taken a few steps back in fear of his tone, and Alistair's expression softened. "Addien," he repeated, softer this time with a pleading tone, "I-I-I need to talk to you."

Addien gave him a soft smile. Oh Maker, he could already feel himself press painfully against steel. "Of course, Alistair. Whatever you need." Oh sweet, beautiful, glorious Andraste, he longed to hear those words from her lips -under different circumstances of course.

Darkspawn. Broodmother. Loghain in a dress. Dragon - Sweet Mother of All that is Holy! Her hands were cupping his chin, her soft fingers on his stubbled jaw.

"Alistair? Are you ok?" She asked, using the back of one hand to press on his forehead. "You don't feel feverish. . ."

"I-i-i have to go," Alistair stuttered, pulling away from her touch, almost running into the woods. His erection was painful and he just couldn't stand it anymore. He had already taken himself in hand three times this morning in the privacy if his tent, listening to Addien hum as she made breakfast at the campfire.

He couldn't get out of his breeches fast enough. Once he was sure he was out of sight odd the camp, he nearly tore the buckles off his armor in the haste of removing it. He slid down his trousers and smalls with one hand, not even bothering with the laces, as his other came to his mouth to wet his palm.

He groaned at the first pump of his fist, taking a small delight in knowing he at least wouldn't last long this time. Oh Maker, the touch of he skin and the concerned eyes nearly did him in. He knew that if he had lingered any longer, he may have spilled himself right there.

"Addien," he moaned, tightening his grip and taking a second to run his thumb over the tip to spread the moisture gathering there.

...

She had enough of him evading her. She needed to see what was wrong, this wasn't healthy. So she followed him, but had a hard time keeping up with his brisk pace as he wove between the trees, Zevran smirking after her.

After a few moments, she fell behind and he was out of sight. She had to rely on her senses to seek him out, and her new Warden senses were not nearly as good as she hoped, being turned around several times before she was close enough to hear his taint song in her head.

She stopped dead as she approached. He was grunting, his armor discarded and his breeches to his knees. He was facing away from her, his perfectly sculpted ass bare. Her mouth went dry. She felt ashamed for looking for so long and was about to turn around.

"Addien," she heard him groan before making a few more strokes with his hand. She gasped and his eyes widened as her turned to her, spilling his seed into the dirt as his hand moved frantically on his engorged member.

She stared for a moment before turning and running back toward camp, stumbling over the forest's underbrush. He had said her name. Her name! While, while doing. . . THAT. She was momentarily offended, but there was an obvious heat pooling in her belly that was slightly unfamiliar that told her that his thoughts of her weren't unwelcome.

Alistair scrambled to pull his trousers over his over sensitive member, hissing slightly, still not bothering with the laces. He quickly gathered his discarded armor and ran to follow Addien.

He caught up quickly as she stumbled on the uneven ground. She fell with a cry.

"Addien!" he cried out.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I shouldn't have followed you. I just, I just, I just-" she stumbled over her words, too, clutching her injured leg in both hands. She sent a healing spell over her knee before standing. "Don't be mad at me," she begged, face completely flushed as her tears spilled over. "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

It's been weeks since Alistair had spoken to Addien. That day, she gave him some herbs to chew, instructing that he do so each morning and not more frequent than that. Since then, she hadn't even met his eye. She didn't linger toward the back of the group any longer, confirming his suspicions that she had been falling behind to be close with him.

His. . . urges were less frequent now, though he wasn't sure if it was because she was no longer touching him, looking at him, speaking to him. It could have been from the foul herbs she had him chew each morning- and she always made sure he had some. Alistair was convinced she counted them out and the morning he was out of them, there was a neat little pile stacked outside of his tent. Mostly, he believed the urge was pushed back by his shame. Of course, the herbs were helping, but most days when he thought of the look he gave her - that desperate, hurt, embarrassed look, tears streaming down her face- he lost all will to do the deed. Only at the end of each night, when he was alone in his tent, did he lose himself to thoughts of her.

And every morning, every day, every evening by the campfire, she avoided him. That hurt so much more than the near constant ache in his loins he had been feeling for weeks. He convinced himself that she needed space, she needed to sort through her thoughts, and then they could be friends again. But the days dragged to a week, and a week dragged to two, and there were still no words said between the two wardens. It was then that Alistair decided that he had enough.

It was evening and they were two days outside of Denirim. Shale stood watch just outside the encampment, while Addien's mabari, Charlie, paced around the campfire. Zevran was, no doubt, sharing his tent with Fallyn for the night and Leliana and Wynne had retired early. Sten and Morrigan's tents were away from the rest of camp, on opposite ends, not wishing to be involved with the group more than necessary.

But Addien was not in sight, which Alistair had found odd. She tended to stay up the latest, making potions or reading. Alistair had been convinced that it was because she was afraid of falling asleep. She had woken the entire camp several nights with her screams the first few weeks after her joining.

He decided he would just peek into her tent. If she was awake, they would talk. If not, he would go back to his tent and try in the morning. He knew there was a tiny hole near the top. He was the one who had set up camp for the evening, he remembered making note of it so it would be fixed before any rainfall. He felt uneasy making use of it for this purpose, but he continued toward her tent.

Now that his frequent urges were in control, he no longer found the need to wear his heavy armor around camp, allowing him to quietly approach. What he saw when he peeked in through the tiny rip, he was not anticipating.

Addien was laying on her bedroll, wearing nothing but a long, threadbare tunic -his threadbare tunic, one he discarded several days ago. She had it scrunched up her body, exposing her small, pale breasts to the cool air. Alistair should have looked away, but he didn't. He longed to memorize every curve. He could feel himself grow hard staring at her rounded tummy, the dark patch of curls surrounding her moist center- where she was currently parting her folds with nimble fingers- her thick, chubby thighs, the way her eyes were closed, breathing uneven. . .

Darkspawn. Broodmother. Loghain in a Dress. Dragon turds. Darkspawn. Broodmother. Loghain in a dress. Dragon turds.

Alistair repeated his mantra several times, nearly running back to his own tent despite the painful erection growing between his thighs. He took himself in hand the instant his tentflap closed, spilling himself into the closest bit of fabric he could find after several determined minutes and discarding the rag in the corner of his tent.

He sighed, swallowed down his shame, pulled up his breeches, and went back toward Addien's tent, making sure to make enough noise for her to notice. "Addien," he called out, still several feet away, "We need to talk."

"Not now, Alistair!" she hissed. Alistair could hear her labored breathing.

He bit his, tongue, regretting his return, but his mouth got away from him. "If we don't talk now, I'll lose my nerve," he blurted.

"Just," she took a breath, "Come back in a few minutes." She took another loud, shallow breath. "I'm busy."

If Alistair didn't know what she was currently busy with, he would have thought she was in intense pain. He repeated his mantra in his head, trying to will away the thought of sounds she might make while not hiding in camp.

Alistair scuffled his feet, taking a few steps from her tent. He walked back toward it with silent steps, listening the every hitch in her breath, memorizing every sound while repeating his mantra in his head. He heard a tiny groan, barely audible, before quite a bit of rustling. Alistair took several steps back before making his stomping noises again.

Addien peeked her head out of her tent, face flushed and long braid lose, sending several tendrils cascading down her shoulder.

"You can. . . come in now," she said quietly, disappearing back into the tent.

Alistair ducked down to enter Addien's tent, taking in the smell of herbs and something slightly. . . musky. He knew it was her smell and it created a twitch in his loins. He willed the thoughts away with his mantra, but as he took a look at her, he no longerfound the need to.

Her eyes were piercing, and Alistair swore that she was looking straight through him. He had a moment of panic, thinking he had been caught spying, but her expression softened and he released a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

"You wanted to talk about something?" she said quietly, softly, though it was obvious he was unwelcome.

"First, I wanted to say thank you," he said slowly, looking around her tent. He didn't want to look at her in case his mantra could not help.

"For?"

Alistair sighed. "The herbs. They're helping. A lot."

"Good." That was all she said, looking at him expectantly.

He looked up at her as the silence stretched. "I miss you," he said finally, at a loss for how to start the conversation.

"How can you miss me?" She said, voice hinting at anger, "I'm right here."

"No, you're not!" Alistair hissed before he drew away. He sighed, clenching his fists to press deep crescents into his palms with his nails as he stared into his lap. "We don't talk anymore. We don't walk together anymore. You won't even look at me."

Alistair sat in silence, at war with himself as the quiet suffocated him. He looked up only when her muffled sobs ripped through the silence. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around her while she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Addy. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable. I tried so hard to control myself. I just couldn't make it stop and-"

And at that moment, her lips found his, salty from the tears running down her face. She pushed him down into her bedroll, running her fingers down his chest to tug at the hem of his tunic. She whimpered when his fingers closed tightly around her wrist.

"Addien stop," Alistair coaxed, pulling away from her kiss.

She looked up at him with wide, red rimmed eyes. "Isn't this what you want?" She waited a moment before she roughly pulled her wrist out of his grip. "That is what you want from me, right? You want a night of p-p-passion," she stuttered over her words, "To relieve your urges."

He stared at her, watched her as her tears flowed freely down her face as she tried to remove his shirt again. Maker, he wanted her, but not like this. "Addien stop," he pleaded.

"You don't want me, then?" She sobbed, pulling away.

"No, no, Addy. Please," he coaxed. He sat up and pulled her against his chest. "Don't doubt that I want you, because I do."

"Then why?" she choked out, muffled by his shirt.

"I'm. . . a virgin. . . and I was taught. . . the Chantry and everything. . . I want it to be with someone I love," Alistair explained.

But that just made her cry harder and Alistair mentally cursed himself. "Addien please, please, shh. . .don't cry," he pleaded, holding her tightly to him. "I just don't want this to be. . .meaningless."

Addien's sobs quieted. Alistair silently praised the Maker for finally giving him the right words. "Shh," he coaxed again as her sobs turned to sniffles. "I care. A great deal, in fact. But when i'm around you. . . I just. . . it's hard to control myself. And if we. . . if you. . . ever feel the same, I want it to be special."

Addien gave him a small smile and he nearly melted. He shifted and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Please don't ignore me anymore," he begged. "I can't bear the thought of you hating me." Addien nodded and he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before excusing himself for the night. A few steps from the tent he turned back and stuck his head back in. "My shirt looks good on you, by the way," he said with a smirk, and in that moment he swore her cheeks had lit on fire.

. . .

Alistair stayed up most of that night, hand tucked under his head as he thought of her. Part of him regretted not accepting her offer- he longed for her even more now, knowing that she wanted him- but to take her while she was sobbing, not knowing how to please her, not knowing how to make her feel wonderful. . .

But why did she cry? It wasn't like her. Addien didn't cry; she yelled, she screamed, she grabbed the nearest object and attacked. When she felt hurt, she got angry. So what happened in that beautiful head of hers? Did she really want him? Was she scared?

Alistair let out a frustrated groan. He knew nothing about handling a woman. He had never been around them long enough to know how to treat them, understand them. He wanted her to continue giving her that adorable, shy smile. He wanted to make her as happy as she made him.

That was it, wasn't it? She made him happy. Is that love? Alistair wasn't sure, and he wanted to find out.

The next morning, Alistair woke with a stretch and set to work dissembling his tent. It was still early and most of the others had not woken. Wynne sat in a collapsing chair while knitting and Addien stood by the campfire. She was hovered over a pot, adding berries while she stirred with a wooden spoon.

Porridge, so much more satisfying than dried meat and stale bread.

Alistair popped one of the herbs into his mouth, sucking on the vile nectar. He rolled up his tent and bedroll, strapping it to his pack, before heading over to the campfire. The morning was cold, but he wasn't quite ready to don his tin can. It wasn't because he wanted to be close to her, not at all.

"Good morning," Wynne called as he passed.

"'morning," he replied, mumbling over the herb. "Smells good," he said to Addien.

Addien blushed and continued stirring. "It's just about done. . . if you want to sneak an extra cup."

Alistair chuckled. "You know me too well."

Addien turned to him with a smile playing at her lips. "You beg for food more than Charlie. And when you don't, you give those puppy dog eyes. Those, those right there, you mischievous man. You're horrible!"

Alistair grinned and moved closer to press a kiss to her forehead. Addien remained quiet, sighing as she reached over and unhooked the tin mug from Alistair's belt loop. She filled it with hot porridge before handing it back to him.

"I have to finish chewing first, but thank you," he said cupping the mug in both palms to warm his hands.

"You. . . don't really need to," Addien said reluctantly.

Alistair stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"They. . ." she hesitated, "they don't do anything. I thought that. . . if you thought it would help, it would."

"So it doesn't really help?" Alistair asked, horrified.

"Um. . .no?" Addien admitted, turning away from him.

"You. . . tricked me," Alistair turned the words around in his mouth. "You, you. . . sneaky little witch."

"I'm not little," Addien mumbled.

"No. No you're not," he agreed, eyeing the chubby warden.

"Don't make fun of me you. . . you. . . horny deviant!" Addien hissed.

Alistair grew red and turned away from her, spitting the herb into the fire. "I don't mean to be," he said softly before walking off with the mug of porridge in hand.

"Where is Alistair going?" Fallyn asked when she emerged from Zevran's tent.

"Off sulking already? I take it you two still haven't reconciled, my friend?" Zevran asked, pooling his head out of the tent.

Addien just sighed and continued to stir the porridge, a war brewing within her head.

. . .

A frustrated scream broke the silence of the woods and Alistair quickly bolted back to camp. He nearly fell over with laughter at the sight that awaited him back at camp. The porridge that had been over the campfire was spilled onto the ground and Addien was furiously hitting Zevran with the back of her wooden spoon.

"What were you thinking?!" She drilled him, hitting him again with her spoon."You don't," thwack, "toss things around near the fire." Thwack. Thwack. "Now," thwack, "No one gets a proper breakfast!" Thwack, thwack.

"Harder, Warden! I don't think I've learned my lesson," Zevran said worth a smirk.

"Oooh you!" she spat. She stomped off, hitting him hard on the head before bending down to pick up a book and moved to her tent. Charlie had already swooped in, happily lapping up the hot porridge.

"What happened here?" Alistair asked, chuckling.

"We were just . . . teasing Addien," Fallyn admitted reluctantly.

"What? Why?"

"She had a piece of tantalizing literature in her possession and I liberated it. And played keep away until I tripped and knocked over breakfast. Though it is unfair that I was the only one punished," Zevran sighed, looking to the tanned elven mage.

Fallyn giggled. "You could always punish me later," she said suggestively.

Alistair blushed awkwardly, trying to detach himself from this turn into the conversation. He heard Fallyn squeak in delight but had already turned to approach Addien's tent.

"Are you ok?" he asked, walking on eggshells around the angered mage.

Addien just grunted, dragging her pack out of the tent before pulling the cloth from the posts. Alistair kneeled to help unearth the posts.

"You don't have to help," she said softly, but the anger was still tainting her words.

"I want to," Alistair insisted. He helped to tightly roll the tent and bedroll together, buckling the bundle with leather straps. "We. . . need to talk."

Addien threw her hands up in frustration. "Talk about what, Alistair? I thought we talked last night."

"I. . . forget it," Alistair snapped. He stood and walked over to pick up his heavy pack and disappeared into the woods again.

She was infuriating! All he was trying to do was help and she just kept pushing him away. He thought she was beautiful, and smart, and absolutely amazing and talented. But she obviously didn't want him and that hurt. He knew he wasn't perfect. He didn't have experience with women, he didn't know what to say or do. He figured he was handsome enough. He would just try to be sweet and funny and she would be understanding. Boy, was he wrong.

And to top it all off, she lied to him, made him believe those disgusting herbs could help with his urges. Now that he knew, he couldn't get the image of her from the night before out of his head. Maker's breath, she was beautiful. No wonder she wasn't interested.

He was a bastard. He was shy and awkward and always said the wrong things. And he had no experience with women so he couldn't even offer her. . . that. But he wanted to, so badly. He could already feel his breeches tighten uncomfortably as he took a seat on the fallen tree once more. This time he ignored it, cradling his head in his hands with a frustrating sigh.

"Alistair!" Addien called, stumbling over the uneven ground. She could feel him nearby, her his taint song in her head.

She regretted blowing up at him. She was just so frustrated. Last night, he didn't want her and then she couldn't sleep. She stayed up all night reading and sent a regenerative spell over her in the morning. She was hungry and Zevran ruined breakfast and she was just so, so tired. Walking, the constant nightmares, the feeling of being inferior. Of everything.

And she pushed him away when he tried to help. She knew there was more that needed to be said between them, but she just didn't know what to do. Addien had never been in a relationship. Things happened at the tower, but things weren't a relationship and weren't always consensual. Which made things so much more difficult to deal with.

"Alistair!" She called out again, feeling him a bit closer.

"Go away, Addien," Alistair groaned.

Addien turned around, finally spotting him sulking against a tree. "I. . . have something for you," she said softly. "I meant to give it to you a while ago. . . but you were running off every time we had a second alone. . ." She walked toward him, holding out a clenched hand.

"This," Alistair started, inspecting the item she dropped into his palm. "This is my mother's amulet! It was broken! I know it was!"

"I found it in the arl's study. It looks like he had it repaired," Addien said softly. "I know I shouldn't have just taken it, but I knew it was the one you were talking about."

"Thank you, truly," Alistair said in awe, holding up the amulet to inspect it. "I am used to people not listening to me."

Alistair wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and savoring the feeling of her doughy flesh. She gasped before his other hand, still grasping the chain of the amulet between his fingers, moved to cup the back of her head. His kissed her passionately, pulling her warm, malleable body close to his. His tongue traced her lips and was quickly in a battle with hers as she moaned into his mouth.

He drew his lips away only to catch a breath. He moved his hand around to cup her cheek, amulet dangling on her shoulder. "I want you to keep it," he said before pressing another kiss to her lips. "Wear it. I mean, if you want," he stuttered. Addien stared at him, flushed and panting. "This. . . wasn't too soon, was it? I'm sorry, I don't know how-"

And her lips were on his again, her tongue making it's way into his mouth. This time, he moaned, gripping her hips tightly, amulet sandwiched between their bodies. After several moments, Alistair pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. He made a motion for her to turn around and he clasped the amulet around her neck before pressing a kiss to the area behind her ear. Addien shivered then giggled when he pulled her back against him.

"I don't know how to proceed," he admitted, "But I would very much like to court you." He figured that she accepted when she turned to face him to kiss him once more.

The group continued their travels toward Denirim to speak with a brother Genetivi and get information on the Landsmeet, which was still several weeks off. In the Arl's absence, Teagan had used any influence he could find to call for the Landsmeet- the southern regions were already falling to the Blight and resources needed to be pooled to prepare for the winter. He also wished to ask permission to reign over the Arling of Redcliffe until a cure could be found for Eamon. Teagan's assets could only go so far, especially with the damage both Redcliffe Village and Castle had endured, and he needed permission to dip into Eamon's. Isolde had no political power or ability to see over the Arling, and with losing her son she was reluctant to aid anyone.

Many of them had tried to save Connor, hurrying to the Circle tower while another group stayed behind to protect the Village. Sadly, only a day into their journey, they were summoned back. Fallyn had decided to confront the demon, nearly losing her own life while battling the abomination.

No, Isolde was not up to the task and Teagan knew this. But he also knew something had to be done for his brother. Addien had promised to seek out Brother Genetivi in Denerim, but made no guarantee they would be able to find a cure for the poisoned Arl.

Alistair admired the changes Addien had been making over the past few months. She started out a very quiet, thoughtful woman, keeping to herself most of the time, following Fallyn's lead with little objection. Now she was leading, keeping inventory, even corresponding with the various leaders they encountered on their travels to make note of any trade that may be open to them, the army they were gathering, and possibly the rest of Ferelden.

And then she decided her magic wasn't enough. She was a healer and never really picked up on elemental spells. It was back in Redcliffe that she surprised everyone, picking up an axe and swinging it wildly at approaching corpses when she was not healing.

That was when Alistair's urges really became a problem. Her ferocity, eyes gleaming in the moonlight, covered in blood, and absolutely crippling the corpses - he was hooked. Not that he didn't find her attractive before. He was consumed by the image of her soft form and dark, caring eyes months before. At Redcliffe, though, his urges began to really get the best of him.

And now that they were nearing Denerim, it was getting so much worse. Since he had asked to court her and wear his mother's amulet, Addien seemed to always be near. Which he loved, but it was making his desire nearly uncontrollable. His sneaking away had gone from 10 times to at least twice that and his sensitive was beginning to become raw.

The sun was turning the sky in a burnt glow, the group still pushing forward with a goal to be in Denerim by mid morning the following day. Addien walked beside Alistair, both of them several lengths behind the others, and he was telling her of some of the wardens he had met before Ostagar.

"He was such a small man, but his aim with a bow was deadly!" Alistair said.

"I wish I could have met them. They sound like a good group of men," Addien said, smiling.

Alistair chuckled. "Duncan was good at giving a person second chances. Most of his recruits were outlaws and by recruiting them, he saved their lives. But they were good men, like being a Warden changed them."

"That is why Duncan recruited Fallyn and I. We were either going to be sent to Aeonar or be put to death," Addien said sadly, walking a little father from Alistair.

"You were. . .What? What happened?" Alistair demanded.

"Do you remember Jowan? The mage in the Dungeons at Redcliffe?"

"How could I forget? You shouted at him for ten minutes before hitting him over the head with your staff," Alistair said with a laugh.

"Fallyn, him, and I were closeat the circle. He found out he was going to be made tranquil and we helped him escape the tower. We hurt people. We destroyed Phylacteries. And when caught, Jowan used blood magic to escape. We were charged with aiding a malefecar," Addien explained. She played with the chain of the amulet around her neck. "If Duncan wasn't at the tower at the time, Id likely be dead. You. . . you probably want this back now," she whispered, still fiddling with the chain.

"Did you know he was a blood mage?"

Addien shook her head. "I was just trying to help a friend. Though I wonder why I considered him such."

"Why?"

Addien shook her head again. "That's a story for another night." She included the amulet and held it out to him.

"You. . .don't want to court any more?" Alistair asked, staring wide eyed at her offered hand.

"Now that you know, I don't expect you to-"

Her words were cut off by a rough kiss, stubble scraping across her cheek. "Don't take this off again," he whispered to her, stopping to clasp the amulet around her neck once more. "Not unless you no longer have feelings for me."

He could feel her breath on his cheek and the warmth of her body, even through his armor. He knew he needed to get away, his cock already begging for release and pressing painfully against his armor.

"I. . . have to go," Alistair said, giving Addien a peck on her cheek before disappearing into the surrounding forest. He walked and walked, but he didn't seem to be getting far enough away to get Addien's taint out of his head.

"Are we going much further?" Addien asked, out of breath and stumbling over underbrush.

Alistair nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her trailing behind him. "What are you doing?" He stopped and turned to her, refusing to meet her eyes.

Addien breathed heavily. "Following you. I thought I could. . . help." Alistair looked up and saw her flushed red and fiddling with the chain again.

"I want our first time to be-"

"We don't have to have sex," she insisted. "But I can. . . touch you. It might be better than doing it yourself. . ."

Alistair just stared at her with wide eyes, the hardness between his legs absolutely throbbing at the prospect of her touching him there. "You don't have to," he stammered out quickly.

Addien approached him slowly and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "I want to," she insisted, placing her arms around his neck. "You look like you're in pain. I want to help."

Alistair shook his head. "I'm not going to ask you to do that."

"You're not. I'm offering. And you should accept because I'm not going to let you out of my sight until you do."

Alistair just stared at her in silence for several moments before she kissed him sweetly and kneeled in the dirt in front of him. "Addy, I really. . you don't have to," he stuttered.

"I want to," she repeated in a whisper, reaching for the buckles of his armor. Alistair grabbed her wrist tightly, almost painfully, looking down at her with a foreign look in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, silently begging the Maker that she wouldn't change her mind.

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't," she insisted, pulling her hand out of his grip. She unbuckled his lower armor, gently placing it on the ground beside her. Alistair put a hand on her chin and guided her to stand. He pushed her back against the closest tree and assaulted her mouth with his. He removed his gauntlets and tossed them to the side, cupping her smooth face in his hands.

She ground her hips against his and he moaned at the friction it caused. "Let me see you," he begged as he fingered the buttons of her robes at the back if her neck.

"H-here?" she stuttered.

"Yes. You're beautiful. Please," Alistair begged between kisses.

Addien pulled her long braid to drape over her shoulder and allowed Alistair to unbutton her and slide the fabric down her shoulders. She wore no breast band and Alistair could find his mouth watering as her small, rounded breasts were exposed to him.

"Maker's breath, you're beautiful," he sighed, pulling her close for another kiss. Addien gasped when her sensitive buds of flesh met with his cold chest plate. Alistair pinned her harder to the tree and she moaned, grinding her hips against his once more.

"We don't have a lot of time," Addien whispered against his lips.

"I want to please you," he whispered back, his breath against her lips and the rough bark biting into her back giving her chills as warmth pooled in her belly.

"You will. But right now, we have to be quick." Addien reached between them and cupped him through his trousers. He gave a groan before taking a step back to allow better access. She directed him to take her place against the tree and she kneeled before him, robes hung around her waist. She gently tugged the laces of his breeches lose and pulled them and his smalls over his hips, his erection now staring her in the face. She looked up at him, both of them blushing, before she took his length in her hand with a gentle grip. He hissed through gritted teeth.

"You've rubbed your skin raw," she observed before he felt a slight tingle and the mild pain he was experiencing was gone. She healed his flesh and now her lips were wrapped around his head as she looked up at him with those gorgeous dark eyes. Alistair moaned, tangling his fingers into the braid at the back of her neck. Addien flicked her tongue over his tip and he swore that there could be nothing better than this warm, wet heat on his cock.

She stroked him with one hand as the other gripped his thigh while her mouth focused on teasing his tip. She continued to work him like this only for a few minutes, never breaking eye contact, before he spilled himself into her mouth with a groan.

Addien's eyes widened in surprise, but she continued her ministrations until Alistair was milked dry, a dribble of his cum leaking out of the corner of her mouth. She pulled away and darted her tongue out to catch the escaping fluid before swallowing.

"Feel better?" She asked as she stood. Alistair reached out to run his fingers across her neck and shoulder. She shivered and pulled her robes back up to cover herself. "A should get back. We've been gone for a while."

Alistair pinned her to the tree once more and kissed her deeply. "Later," he breathed, "Tonight. Will you show me?"

"Show you what?"

"I want to make you feel good too," he whispered before kissing her again, not minding the taste of his seed on her lips.

. . .

The two wardens planned to silently sneak back to their place at the back if the group, but as they closed in on their companions they knew it would not be possible. The group had already stopped to set up camp for the night and all eyes were on them when they approached.

Alistair flushed a violent shade of red, but Addien remained neutral. "We fell behind," she explained calmly. "We stopped to speak privately and just lost track of time."

"Still, you were to be guarding our rear! You should have at least told us you were venturing off," Fallyn scolded.

"It won't happen again. I'm sorry. But look, rabbit!" Addien exclaimed, nudging Alistair to lift his arm. He looked at her, puzzled before she slapped him on the arm. "Oooh you, you let it get away didn't you? I told you to hit it in the head and kill it but you didn't listen." Addien sighed heavily. Honestly, you can kill a darkspawn or mercenary without a second thought but a not a rabbit. Oh no, Alistair had second thoughts about a rabbit."

Alistair smiled and shook his head, giving a shrug when he finally caught on to Addien's story. "They're just so cute and chubby, I can't help it!"

To that, Addien blushed, catching his innuendo. "So uh, I'll send Charlie out to see if he can catch something. It would be nice to have something other than dried food."

"I'll. . . I'll go set up our tents," Alistair stuttered, heading toward Bodhain's cart. He heard a whistle before the huge mabari whizzed passed him and off into the woods.

"Just the one tent tonight?" Addien suggested when he turned from the cart. "Unless you don't want to stay the whole night."

Alistair laughed nervously, turning impossibly brighter red. "The others will talk," he protested.

"I guess. . . but they will talk even if you don't stay," she said softly. She clutched the amulet in her hand and pulled it along the chain nervously. "And then I'll be feeling alone. And cold."

"Well, I can't have my lady being cold and lonely," he said with an awkward smile. "I guess, it wouldn't hurt. Just know. . . I have no idea what we're doing. Are we going to fast? I feel like we're-"

Alistair melted when her lips found his, loosing all recollection of what he was rambling on about. When she pulled away, he let out a dreamy sigh. "What were we talking about again?"

Addien giggled and Alistair's knees went weak at the sound. "Just the one tent, then?" she offered. Alistair just gave her a wide grin and wandered off with his pack and a bundle in hand.

Some time later, Addien was hovered over a pot of rabbit and potato stew while Alistair was off. . . Well, she want exactly sure where Alistair was. He disappeared from camp some time ago. Come to think of it, Zevran wasn't around either and-

Addien dropped her spoon into the pot with a thunk, thinking of all the horrible dirty things he could be filling the former templar trainees head with. Her skin flushed red, she couldn't help that deep heat she felt between her thighs. Addien never had any man pay attention to her desires. Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible for him to get advice from the assassin.

When the men came back to camp, Alistair was red to the tips of his ears and Zevran gave a lighthearted chuckle. Alistair refused to meet her gaze over dinner, not even taking a seat near her around the campfire. He ate his meal in a flash and buried himself in a book, still fully armored.

Alistair jumped when Addien laid her hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"No, no, no," Alistair insisted, fumbling to close the book. "I'm just. . . trying to get my head around things."

"The Mage's Mistake. . ." Addien said, blushing when she read the cover of the book Alistair had been reading. "That. . . that's. . ."

"I just couldn't listen to Zev. It was just too. . . too much. And I just wanted to know what to do," Alistair choked out.

"That's my book," Addien said, tugging it out of his hands. "And it's not going to give you a whole lot to go on. It's very. . . very. . . "

"Yours? It yours," Alistair blushed. "So that's the things you want? I-"

"Can we not talk about this here?" Addien suggested. She looked around camp and even though their companions were consumed with other tasks, she felt like more than one set of eyes were observing the two of them.

Alistair jumped up, grabbed her hand firmly, and pulled her into her tent- their tent. He quickly pulled off his gauntlets and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Alistair," She giggled, "Slow down."

"Tell me what to do," he said, pulling away.

"Just. . . be yourself. Not whatever depraved thing Zevran told you to do. . . or anything you read in that dirty book," Addien said, kissing him on the cheek.

He sat next to her, gripping her hand tightly in his. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to show you how much i. . . appreciate you."

"What happened earlier, you don't have to feel like you need to repay me. I did that because I wanted to," she said, kissing him again.

"It's not just that," he said, pulling away from her so he could look at her. He struggled to maintain eye contact, his nerves making him want to run far, far away. "It's the other things. You're beautiful, and smart, and sweet, and talented. You make my heart pound and when I'm around you I feel like my head is going to explode. And you listen, and care about me. Even when i'm a fumbling horny virgin who has no idea what he's doing but just can't get you out of my head."

"You feel all of that?" Addien said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder to run her fingers through the short hair at the back of his neck. He moaned at the feeling.

"Yes," he insisted, "And so much more I can't put into words."

Addien smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. It felt so much more. . . Alistair didn't know how to describe it, really, but the kisses on his forehead was so different than any on his lips or. . . other places. It calmed him.

"What. . . what should I do?" He asked.

"Well first," she suggested, "You should get out of that armor."

"Oh. Armor, right," Alistair laughed nervously before reaching for the buckles. His hands shook and he nearly tore a strap when it wouldn't come undone.

"Alistair," she breathed, covering his fingers with hers. "Calm down. Slow down. We have all night, ok?" He nodded and she pulled his hands away to working the buckles with expert ease. Once his armor was removed, he felt terribly exposed, his cock already straining painfully against the linen fabric.

Darkspawn. Broodmother. Loghain in a dress. Darkspawn. Broodmother. Addien undressing and-

Addien undressing and her lovely, pillowy form. She lifted the pale robes over her head and then she was just in her smalls - a dainty scrap of fabric lacing at both sides of her hips. She kneeled next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, knocking him out of his trance.

"Sweet Andraste in the flesh," Alistair whispered, caressing her cheek with his fingertips. His breath hitched when her cold fingertips brushed his stomach, intent on pulling his tunic up. He pulled away slightly and helped her bring it up over his shoulders. When her fingers moved to unlace his trousers, he stopped her. "Not tonight,"he explained to her questioning eyes, "Tonight is for you."

"Maybe I want to," she countered. "Maybe that's what turns me on."

"Is it?"

"I'm not sure yet. . . I haven't really had much experience," she explained.

"More than me," he pouted.

Addien hugged him tightly and Alistair loved to feeling of her breasts pressed against his skin. "There's something you need to know, Alistair," she started, mumbling into his shoulder.

"You're not changing your mind, are you? I like this, being with you," he worried.

Addien sighed. "No, it's not that. I. . . my only experiences with this was in the tower. And I wasn't exactly a willing participant. I'm just as inexperienced as you."

"You mean. . . you were raped?" he asked holding her tightly to his chest. He felt her nod. "Who? How? Why didn't you tell me? I. . . the other night. . . when you, you, you threw yourself at me. . . "

"I was afraid it was ask you wanted from me," she admitted. "I was afraid you were like them and just wanted to get your jollies and-"

"I would never. I couldn't. I can't stand the thought of hurting you," Alistair closed his eyes and cradled the back of her head. "I want to give you everything YOU want, Addien. As long as it keeps me close to you." His heart broke when she sniffled against him."Shh, don't cry," he coaxed.

"I love you," she choked out.

"Oh Addien," he said pulling her to look at him. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek. He pressed kisses to her eyes and trailed kisses along her jawline and down her nose. Eventually, she started giggling as he assaulted her face with kisses. "I love you, too," he admitted finally. "Now, no more tears, ok? I'm here to worship you. I don't want you crying on me."

"Worship?" she asked as if the weird was foreign to her.

"There would be no other way to treat a goddess such as you," he smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"You're too good to me," she whispered.

Alistair chuckled. "I'm not nearly good enough." He moved his arms to wrap around her back and kneaded the soft flesh right above her hips which earned him a giggle.

"So tell me," she breathed into his ear, "Where would you like to touch?"

"Everywhere," he sighed into her hair. She giggled again. "Show me. Show me where I should touch you."

He could feel the temperature of her skin rise after he made his demand. She took one of his hands and guided it to her shoulder and neck. She slid it down, between the swell of her breasts before pulling his hand to her lips to press a kiss to each of his knuckles, which sent a shiver down his spine. Feeling bold, he gripped her hand tightly in his, this time bringing her hand to his lips, mimicking her kisses.

He continued his path to her wrist and he moaned when she cupped his cheek in her hand. "You're beautiful," he said as he gently pushed her to lay back on the bed roll. He straddled her thighs, supporting his torso with arms on either side of her and she let out a whimper when his trail of kisses reached her neck. He shot her a concerned look. "Do you not like that?"

"Do it again," she begged. Alistair smiled and kissed her neck again and he felt her hands wrap around each of his arms. "Keep going." He continued kissing her neck and briefly nipped at the tender flesh. Her nails bit into his arms and he pulled away in fear. "No, no, it's good," Addien insisted. "I'll let you know if I don't like something."

"You like me. . . biting you?" he asked, kissing the same tender flesh.

"Yes," she sighed as his his teeth found her again.

"Can I. . ." Alistair trailed off.

"Can you?"

Alistair sat up and stared at her, erection still being to be released. He put it to the back of his mind as he looked at her. Her face was flushed and she looked at him with eyes half lidded, thick lashes framing her dark, hungry eyes. "This is the most beautiful sight i've ever seen," he whispered. He bent down to kiss her and slipped his tongue into her mouth to caress hers. She pushed her hips against him and he groaned into her mouth.

"Your breasts," he choked out, "Can I touch them?" He instantly wanted to take back those words when he heard how foolish he sounded. But Addien just giggled and took his hands in hers, placing them gently over her breasts. She gave a gentle squeeze over his hands and whimpered when he mimicked the motion on her flesh. He stared at her face as he continued, feeling the buds of her nipples harden in his palm.

"Kiss them," she begged, "Please."

"Kiss? Your breasts?" He asked, continuing to knead. She nodded and let out a gentle sigh when his lips met her collarbone and trailed down to where his right hand cupped her. He moved his hand away and kissed the soft skin.

"Suckle," she whimpered, "like a babe."

Something about that thought sent a painful ache straight to his cock, which he pushed away with a growl. He pressed his lips to the tiny bud before lapping at it, earning him another whimper. He pulled it between his lips and sucked before running his tongue over it once more.

"Alistair," she moaned, pressing her nails into his arms, "So good."

He moved hits other hand from her breast and switched, dragging his stubbled chin along her soon before taking the hardened bud in his mouth. He rolled it gently between his teeth, earning him a delighted squeal while she ground her hips against him, seeking friction.

"I need. . . " she moaned.

"Tell me," he ordered, sending vibrations through the mound of flesh.

She grabbed his unoccupied hand and brought it to her hip, setting it over the side laces before she cradled his head in her hands to keep his lips upon her breast. He squeezed her hip, unsure of what she wanted.

"Tear them off," she choked out.

He looked up at her, the shadow of his facial hair biting delightfully into her skin. "Tear them?" he asked innocently.

"Yes," she sighed.

Alistair sat up and scooted back a bit to take in her form. "Are you sure?" He asked, looping his fingers under the delicate ties. She nodded and he ripped the fabric away with ease. His mouth watered as the glistening skin between her thighs peeked out from a small nest of curls. His member throbbed.

"Show me," he demanded, at a loss with this new area.

Addien pulled him to her breast again and he continued to suckle and nibble at the tender flesh. She grabbed his hand and he turned on his side to lay beside her. She moved her knee to the side and oh Maker, he could smell her and it was wonderful.

Addien placed his hand at the nest of curls between her thighs as Alistair moved to worship her other breast once more. "Explore," she coaxed, cradling his head to her breast as she made tiny mewling noises.

He moved the hand between her thighs and sat up to watch his own fingers. She was slick and wet and he had no idea where to start. "Don't hesitate," she whimpered, "touch me."

He moved to kneel between her knees, now fully enveloped in the smell of her. His erection was pinned between his stomach and the bedroll and he made a growling noise against her thigh, causing her to shiver. He used both hands to pull both sides of her mound apart so he could see.

"Should I kiss here, too?" he asked, moving closer to take in her musky scent.

"You don't have-"

Addien moaned deeply as his lips locked around the bundle of nerves. It was the one place that jumped out at him when she was fully exposed to him, and by the sounds she was making and the fingers threading in his hair, he figured he was in the right place. He suckled the little ball of flesh and she whimpered.

"Don't stop," she begged, nails now digging into his scalp.

Alistair took a deep breath and groaned into her folds, sending vibrations through to her core. He ground his hips into the bedroll, seeking some sort of friction as she keened above him. He lapped at her and moaned at the sweet taste. This was. . . oh maker, there was no way he could describe this feeling.

"Alistair, please," Addien begged.

"You taste wonderful," Alistair whispered, still lapping at her slickness.

"Inside," she choked out. "Put your fingers inside.

Alistair moved to spread her with one hand while he used his fingers to slide through the damp folds. "Where?" he asked, looking up at her. His chin glistened with her wetness. She smiled at him and moved his hand aside, dipping a finger inside her.

"There," she whispered, pulling her finger away, "And keep sucking."

Alistair pulled her knee over his shoulder and began lapping and suckling at the little nub once more. His hand moved to the cleft of her rear and traveled up to sink a finger into her depths.

"Yes," she moaned, digging her nails in his scalp again.

Alistair greedily lapped at her, now furiously grinding his own hips into the ground in time with his fingers. "Am I pleasing you?" he asked as her sounds quieted.

"Don't stop!" she hissed, pulling his head back down to her wetness. He continued sucking and her body seemed to tighten, the muscles of her legs flexing and unflexing. She made no sound now, and her breathing was strained. Her body began shaking and all at once she writhed and gasped. He felt the walls of her depths clench and unclench around his fingers and she whimpered, pushing his head away.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, pulling his finger from her.

"No," she breathed. He noticed that her breathing was similar to when she had been running. . . and sometimes his breathing was the same after. . .

"It was perfect," she insisted. "So perfect."

Alistair licked the wetness from his fingers before laying beside her again. "You're perfect," he said, gripping her thigh tightly before moving in to kiss her.

Addien smiled brightly at him as he laid back on the bedroll. She snuggled close to him, laying her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you, Alistair," she said quietly, "I've never. . . had anything like that before."

Alistair grinned like a fool. "I'm glad." He fingered the chain at her neck. "I like seeing you in just this. . . it makes me kinda. . . giddy."

"Oh, you just enjoy knowing that i'm yours," Addien giggled, running her hand down his chest.

Alistair growled and gripped her hand. "I do. And I intend to truly claim you as mine. But. . . not tonight."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Addien taunted.

Alistair blushed. "I. . . you. . . well, we would. . ."

She giggled. "You're cute."

"Cute?! I'm a fumbling idiot. All shaking hands and-"

"Your hands were quite on target once they knew where to be," Addien told him.

"Did I. . . do alright then?"

"More than alright," Addien giggled, pulling free of his grip to trace over his muscled torso. "Are you going to wear those all night? I feel rather awkward being all. . .naked."

"I - I really should. To at least somewhat hide my shame," he insisted.

"Your shame?" Addien asked, "I found you quite impressive."

"How so?" He asked before it struck him. "Oh. Ooh. Am I. . . a good size then? Maker, I sound foolish. I should just shut up."

She kissed his cheek and sat up to lean over him. "You do sound a little foolish. But so do I sometimes. Especially around handsome men."

Jealousy suddenly flooded him and he sat up to eye her. "Who-"

"You. I meant you. See, i'm just kind of a little awkward. But I only have eyes for you," she kissed him again.

And there he was, grinning like a fool again. What did he do to get so lucky?

"I want to. . . please you again," Addien whispered into his ear.

"No, I told you-"

"I want to. Please?" she pouted.

"You really want to? Or are you afraid I won't want you if you don't?" Alistair drilled.

Addien froze. "I. . . guess it's a bit if both," she said finally.

"I love you, Addien. And not because you did. . . that. Not that I don't like that you did, because I do. But I don't want you to feel that you have to."

"I don't want you to have that ache anymore and need to sneak off several times a day until you rub yourself raw," Addien explained. "It's not healthy."

Alistair sighed. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not, i'm offering," she said while cupping his hardness through his breeches. He groaned at the feeling. "Please," she asked again. When Alistair remained silent, she unlaced his breeches and ran her fingers down his sculpted torso.

"Sit above me," he ordered with a growl. "I want to taste you again."

"You don't have-"

"We can go on like this all night, Addy," he said and the way he spoke sent a heat straight to her core. He helped her kneel above his face, licking his lips as he helped her remove the rest of his own clothing. He moaned against her soaked folds when her lips wrapped around his throbbing cock.

He sunk a finger into her and kissed her thighs before he went back to suckle the bundle of nerves. He could feel her stroking him with both hands, running her tongue along his length. He moaned into her again and she squealed slightly with his cock in her mouth. The feeling was indescribable. Alistair pulled away to find the little nub with his fingertips. He pulled his finger from her depths and licked it clean, circling her pearl with his other hand. Longing to taste more of her, he stuck his tongue out to circle her entrance before darting it inside her.

She made a pleased noise before she took him farther into her mouth, now kneading the sack at his base. Alistair grasped her rounded rear, molding the flesh in his hands as he assaulted her depths. He was dead, he was sure of it. This was so much better than any fantasy he could have ever thought of. To hear her moan around him while her scent consumed him. While he lapped at her sweet nectar. While he finally was able to grip her luscious buttock in his hands and finally know just how soft and warm her body really was. It was perfection.

Alistair began alternating between suckling her tender clit and plunging his tongue inside her as Addien mewled around his throbbing erection. He moved his hands to knead at her pillowy sides and growled into her at the feeling. Her skin was so soft and smooth, not scarred from battle like his, and the softness was so inviting. All he wanted to do was feel her, hold her, sink his fingers and his teeth into her flesh. Before he knew what he was doing, he was slightly nibbling at the sensitive nub and she was choking on him. He could feel her body pulsate and he used his finger to enter her, letting her clench around his callused digit. He lapped at her again before he he felt that tension building between his legs.

"I'm close," he told her. "I. . . I want to watch you swallow me."

He didn't know why he said it, but the warmth was gone and her wonderful scent removed from his face. But then the warmth was back and he looked down to watch her head bob on his cock. She was no longer stroking him but sucking slightly as her lips went up to flock her tongue over the tip before settling back down. She took nearly all of him and he thought it to be impossible. She gagged once around him, taking his length as far into her mouth as she could, and he lost it. Alistair spilled deep in her throat, clutching her braid tightly in his fingers and holding her head in place as he thrust up and into her mouth.

"Wow," he said when she finally pulled away. "Just. . . wow."

Addien wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before laying beside him with a yawn. "That was fun," she agreed, snuggling into his chest again. Alistair pulled a blanket over the both of them and they both fell into the first undisturbed sleep they experienced in weeks.

. . .

Oh he felt like a fool. What was he doing? This is stupid, they should just go back to the others.

Addien looked at him, expecting eyes shining in the morning sun. His knees felt weak and his fingers trembled.

"Alistair?"

"I. . . uh. . . look here, do you know what this is?" He stammered.

"Your. . . new weapon of choice?" Addien giggled.

"Yes," he chuckled, "Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements?"

This earned him another giggle and her lips pressed against him. "Thank you, Alistair. No one has ever given me a flower before."

"There is so much more I wish I could give you, Addien," Alistair said with a frown. "But. . . here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experiences of being a Grey Warden since your joining. Not a word of thanks or congratulations. Its been all death and fighting and tragedy. I thought maybe I could say something." He paused and ran his fingertips down her cheek. "Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are amidst all this. . . darkness."

"I feel the same way Alistair. I am glad. . . to be here, fighting beside you. This is the happiest I've ever been," Addien admitted.

"Really? I. . . I'm still sad. . .about all we lost at Ostagar, but I'm happy that its you that survived with me," he stopped to give her a kiss. "Now if we could move on to the steamy bits, I'd appreciate it."

Addien giggled. "Didn't have enough last night? Or the three times we played this morning?"

"My lady, I could never have enough of you," he stated.

"Alright, off with the armor then!" She sighed.

Alistair chuckled. "As much as I'd like to, we should get back. And. . . about last night, thank you. It was nothing short of amazing. I'm sorry that I'm not ready to give you all of myself quite yet. And I hope that when we do-"

Again, he was silenced with a kiss. She knew the best way to get him to stop rambling. "You're worth the wait, Alistair. I just hope that I can make it everything you expect."

"Maker's Breath, woman. You're perfect. If it's with you, it's going to be perfect," he sighed and kissed her one last time before they headed back toward the others.

. . .

Three days without so much as a brush of her fingers and Alistair was beginning to crack. Once they had reached Denerim, he barely saw Addien. She was always off with Leliana and Zevran, trying to find Brother Genetivi and performing random errands to earn coin to resupply for their trip back to the Lake Calenhad docks.

Once Teagan had arrived, only a day behind them on horseback, he was pulling Alistair into private meetings. Alistair still had not spilled the beans on his parentage and it was eating away at him. Teagan was trying to push him to take the crown, and Alistair was fighting him every bit of the way. He didn't know politics. He wasn't groomed for this, he didn't know how to lead.

Teagan argued that it could help them win support at the Landsmeet. The nobles would donate money to the Warden's cause and the remainder of the King's army would be at their disposal. Alistair argued over the matter for several days.

Too long. Its been too long and Alistair found himself thinking of Addien at every spare moment. At first, it was about what her reaction be to the news that he was Maric's son. He thought she would be angry for keeping such a thing from her. Perhaps she would be thrilled to be near an almost Prince and offer to. . . well, it lead to many trips to the privies. Then, he thought maybe he should keep it secret for a while, make sure she liked him for him and not because he was, technically, heir to the throne.

Alistair found himself wandering Eamon's estate, which the group had been invited by Isolde on their departure from Redcliffe. Teagan was in Eamon's office making final preparations for the upcoming Landsmeet while his traveling companions were out exploring the city and doing odd jobs.

Teagan had another meeting with Alistair this morning. Alistair had stormed out, shouting, "Wardens can't hold titles!" before locking himself in his room. Hours passed. Alistair found his thoughts drifting to her again and again. He had made use of the chamber pot at least five times, but it just wasn't enough. He couldn't get the image of her out of his head- her soft, doughy flesh, her sparkling, dark eyes, her silky chestnut hair.

If he thought hard enough, he could almost smell her, taste her. But it still wasn't enough to sate his obsession. He knew that was what it was, obsession. He wanted more, so much more, and snuck down the hall from his own room and slipped into hers.

He took a deep breath when finally closed into her room, taking in a slight hint of her herbal scent. He timidly sat on the edge of her bed, the ache already present between his thighs. She had slept here, laid her body between these sheets. He envied the sheets, to be able to touch her milky flesh with no repercussions.

He threw himself onto her bed, burying his face in her sheets. He picked up a slight hint of that musky scent, the same scent that he licked away from her moist folds nights before, and his hunger for her intensified. He couldn't help but tear open the laces of his breaches and pull them, to his knees.

Alistair smothered himself in her pillow, stroking furiously at his engorged length. He imagined her here in this bed, naked and writhing, like she was the night her peeked at her in her tent. He knew this was wrong and he pushed it to the back of his mind, favoring the thought of her dripping cunt smothering his face again. He bit at the pillow and found himself lapping at it, imagining it was her moist folds framed by her pillowy thighs. The linen pillowcase was rough against his tongue.

In his depravity, he didn't care. His fantasy was giving fuel to the fire building in his loins. He moaned into the pillow, stroking his cock firmly. He imagined those full lips wrapped around him once more, taking his seed. He shuddered before spending himself on her sheets.

He stayed there for several long minutes, regretting what his obsession had brought him to do. Then, a new thought took him. He thought of her lying between sheets coated with his seed. He would wipe it up, most of it anyway, but it would still be there. She would sleep covered in his cum.

Alistair brought himself to completion twice more, spreading his essence over the bed with his fingertips before wiping at it with a damp rag. Fear gnawed at him, filling the emptiness in his stomach that was previously filled by lust. She would know, wouldn't she? It would crust on the bedclothes and she would know. She would know how wrong he was, how depraved.

And then he thought of her laying in the cum crusted sheets, burying her fingers in her folds, knowing he had been there. Knowing he had spilled himself because of her. Another load of his seed was added to the bed and he quickly wiped it up before lacing his breeches and leaving with that scene playing over and over in his head.

. . .

Addien knew something was wrong when she returned to the estate that evening. Tension was high between the Bann and Alistair, Teagan shooting looks at the warden over dinner. Alistair shied away from everyone, like a pup who knows he's done something wrong.

He wouldn't even met her eyes, which saddened her deeply. She missed him. Something happened since they arrived in Denerim. At first, she thought it was matters left unresolved when Alistair had been sent to the Chantry, but between the private meetings and the arguments between Alistair and his sort of uncle, she knew something was up.

Addien hadn't been able to get Alistair alone to speak with him. When she rose each morning, he was already in discussion with Teagan, and when the group arrived back each evening they had supper and she and Fallyn would meet with Teagan. The meetings lasted several hours, Teagan going over politics and how to gain support, then they would go back to their rooms, mentally exhausted.

Tonight, when Addien collapsed on her bed, something felt. . . off. There was a scent that lingered in the air, cold and heavy. When she pressed her palms on the bed, she knew. It clicked into place why Alistair had that look of shame plastered on his face.

He had snuck into her room and masturbated on her bed.

She sat up, furious, confused, hurt, disgusted and. . . incredibly turned on. She thought for a few moments before scrawling out a quick note. She carefully slipped through her door and down the hall to slip the note under Alistair's door with a tiny knock before scurrying back to her own room.

Her breathing was heavy when she took a seat at the desk in the corner. Her heart pounded in her chest. If they were caught, they would likely be thrown from the Bann's good graces and out on the streets. After today, after finding her bed in it's current state, she knew he needed some. . . care.

Part of her wanted to scold him. The other part, now dominating her thoughts, wanted more of this. . . perverted side of Alistair.

A light tap on her door broke her from her thoughts and she tore open the door and pulled the warden inside before shutting it soundlessly. Alistair still had that shameful look, not being able to look at her or at the bed.

"Alistair," she sighed, standing in before him as they stood just short of the doorway. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Alistair stiffened and twisted the hem of his tunic nervously. "You. . . obviously already know."

Addien cupped his face gently, urging him to look at her. She didn't know why, but this situation made that heat tighten in her core. He glanced at her, and down to the floor, face beet red. "Alistair, I do know," she said gently. "But I want to know why. I want to hear it from you."

Alistair closed his eyes tightly and gripped her wrists, holding them in place beside his face. "I kind of liked you not knowing," he began. Addien shifted uncomfortably as the dampness pooled between her thighs. "I didn't want you to treat me differently because of it," he continued.

The unfamiliar feeling of lust hazed her mind, concocting all sorts of crazed perverse actions Alistair may have done before this. "You know I will understand, Alistair. You know all you have to do is speak."

"Those who knew either coddled or resented me. I just wanted. . ."

Anger and jealousy flashed through Addien's mind, followed by confusion. "What are you talking about, Alistair?" She pulled her hands from his grip.

Alistair froze and glanced at the bed. "Oh, oh, I. . . I'm sorry. . . I . . ."

"What. . . aren't you telling me Alistair?" Addien asked slowly, taking a step toward him. He stepped back and found himself against the wall. The look in her eyes pinned him in place. Addien crossed her arms and even though Alistair was nearly a head taller than her, he felt tiny under her gaze.

"I meant to tell you sooner, I really did. . . " he started, not meeting her gaze. He laughed nervously. "I . . . you remember how I said that I'm a bastard right?"

"Yes, Alistair, you are a bastard," Addien spat. Alistair was grateful there were no objects near that she could throw.

"Well, I. . . " he stuttered, "Eamon took me in. The reason he did that was because. . . I am King Maric's son. . . which made Cailan my half brother, I suppose."

When Alistair looked up, Addien was wide eyed and flushed. "So. . . you're not only a bastard, you're a royal bastard?"

Alistair chuckled, "Good one, I'll have to remember that."

"Why didn't you tell me? Is that why you've been meeting privately with Teagan? Are you planning on claiming the throne?" she pressed.

"No, no, I . . . he wants me to, but I am a Warden. I cannot hold a title, I haven't been groomed for politics. Bad things happen when I lead. Besides, I wouldn't be able to . . . have an heir."

"What? Why?" They both shrank back from the disappointment in her voice.

"Wardens. . . can't conceive. Something to do with the taint," he explained.

"Oh."

Oh. She was disappointed. Did she want children? The thought never crossed her mind until recently. She never thought she would have a life outside of the Circle, never thought of having a home, a husband, or children. How could she be so hurt by the loss of that possibility if she knew before that it would never happen.

"I. . . I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted you to like me. . . for me."

Addien turned from him. "I do like you for you."

Alistair perked. "And I'm sorry about. . . your bed. I'll. . . try to find someone to get you fresh bedclothes."

Addien stepped to the bed and collapsed on the edge. "No need, Alistair," she whispered. She could feel her small clothes now uncomfortably damp.

Alistair stared at her for a moment. Her cheeks were red behind her dark freckles and she didn't meet his eye. She lifted her foot and began unlacing her boot. The silence was maddening. The sight of her was maddening. Alistair quickly moved to her and kneeled, carefully brushing her fingers aside to pull at the laces.

He looked up at her for approval, but only saw that blush on her face and her sparking eyes. When he lifted her leg to remove her boot, he could smell the wetness between her thighs. His member twitched and he turned to remove her other boot.

"You made such a big mess on my bed, Alistair," she mumbled quietly when he tossed the second boot aside.

He hung his head in shame. He was about to stand when she grabbed his chin in her hand, turning his face up to look at her. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?" she asked shakily. He could see the lust in her eyes, beyond the uncertainty in her voice and shaking fingers. "Did you think. . . you could gift me. . . with your seed. . . and not allow me to properly thank you?" Her breathing was heavy now, eyes half lidded at she stared into his.

"I. . . it was to let you know I've been thinking of you," Alistair whispered hoarsely. "Always. Always thinking of you. I'm so. . . perverse, Addien. I'm sorry."

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. He caught her scent again as she spread her thighs to allow her to bend over more easily. "You should show me how sorry you are, then, Alistair," she whispered in his ear. Her hands were still shaking, but her voice was firm and lust filled.

Alistair looked up and pressed a light kiss to her lips. Her hands shot up to the back of her neck to fumble with the buttons, and he caught her by the elbows. "Let me. . . worship you," he insisted, pulling her hands back down into her lap.

His hands went to her foot, traveling up her calf to her knee then thigh, catching the edge of her knit stocking and pulling it slowly down her leg. Once removed, he pushed the skirt of her robe up so he could watch as he exposed her other leg, inch by inch.

Addien held the fabric above her knees, shivering under Alistair's eyes. Both stockings were removed and he took one of her feet in hand and began pressing his fingers into the sore arch. She gasped and he pressed his lips to her knee, massaging her foot lightly.

Addien savored his breath on her skin. She lay back on the bed when he took the other foot in hand. She moaned that time, Alistair pressing delightfully into her sore muscles. His hands traveled up her calves, kneading the flesh there as well, as he kissed her knees. His kisses traveled upwards with his callused hands, and he urged her thighs apart.

Alistair gripped her thighs tightly, the pads of his fingers digging into her malleable flesh. He moaned at the feeling of her, sending vibrations at the inside of her thighs. He pushed her knees up on the bed, spreading her further. He pressed his face against the the apex of her thighs, breathing deeply to fully take in her scent. He rubbed his nose against the fabric of her smalls and she gasped.

Alistair growled, consumed by his desire for her, erection throbbing painfully between his legs. The growl earned him trembling thighs as she whimpered from the bed. He licked the damp patch in her smalls. Alistair didn't want to waste a single taste of her. She trembled and he gripped her tightly to his shoulders to hold him steady, now eagerly lapping at the fabric covering her hot center. She felt her hands over his as they held her legs in place and he smiled against her.

Once the taste of her diminished, he pulled at the ties holding the fabric to her hips. It fell and he removed an arm to tuck them in his pocket. "I'm taking these," he growled against her thigh and she sat up on her elbows to look at him. "I might give them back, but they may be filled with another. . . gift." He bit into her thigh and she whimpered. He lapped at the injured flesh before mimicking the same to her other leg.

His bites traveled upward until he met with her hot center again. He licked her dripping folds before repositioning to spread her apart. He lapped at her with long, slow strokes of his tongue and she whimpered and begged for more. He happily obliged, running his tongue over the hardened bud hidden in her folds.

"Alistair!" She cried out, clawing at his arms while he held her legs in place.

He just mmmed against her and he had to tighten his grip on her as she shook. He teased her, running his tongue over her slowly, holding her in place and ignoring her pleas for more. He continued like that for several minutes before repositioning her and sinking a finger into her depths.

By now, his name was a chant in her lips, and his length was sitting ignored and throbbing. He didn't mind, not at all. He greedily ran his tongue over her clit, causing her to whimper and pushed another finger to join the first.

"So much," she mewled.

Alistair looked up at her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please don't stop," she keened.

He dive back in, scraping his teeth slightly on that bundle of nerves. She moaned and he took it between his lips and sucked at the tender flesh.

Addien abandoned his arms and was clenching the sheets between her fingers, quiet now, and pulled tight like a bowstring. Alistair smiled to himself, knowing she was nearing her release. He pumped his fingers into her slowly now, pulling his face away from her to watch her face.

"Alistair, please," she begged.

He moved in to lick that nub slowly, rolling his tongue over the sensitive skin. She shuddered and let out a small scream, shaking uncontrollably with her orgasm. He held her thighs tighter now, letting his tongue glide over her in short, firm strikes. She begged him to stop, but Zevran's advice echoed in his head. He would continue like this until she came again.

And she did, not to long after, gasping his name and praising the Maker. Alistair released her and her legs collapsed. He stood to look over her, robe bunched to her waist, hands still gripping the sheets with white knuckles, long lashes batting against her flushed cheek. Alistair smiled.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked in a low voice.

Addien's eyelashes fluttered a she looked up at him. "What did you do wrong again?" She asked, dazed.

Alistair chuckled and sat beside her to brush the loose hair from her face. He bent to kiss her forehead and she smiled.

"Alistair?" She began.

"Yeeeeessss?"

"I. . . would like to touch you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I've been thinking," he said, laying next to her. "I. . . want to spend the night with you. I-in that way. I-if you want, I mean. I wanted to wait for the perfect moment, but when is it going to be perfect?"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life," he confessed. He kissed her softly, pulling away to smile at her before giving her a deeper kiss.

Alistair pulled her against him, savoring her warm curves, and threaded his fingers in the braided hair at the back of her neck. He pulled the leather band from the end of the braid and went to work unraveling the length. He marveled at how soft it was, burying both hands in the dark locks.

"I love you, Alistair," she whispered, their mouths so close they shared the same warm air. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and he moved a hand to cup her face.

"And I love you," he whispered before kissing her again. He broke the kiss to pull his tunic over his head. Addien let her fingers graze over his muscled torso and he took a sharp breath when her fingers met a nipple.

"You. . . like that?" She asked, circling around the raised bud. He nodded.

Alistair pressed his lips to hers, demanding, her hand pressed between them. Alistair sat up then stood beside her bed, motioning for her to do the same. She stood before him and he turned her around, pushing her hair to drape over her shoulder before pressing his lips to the back of her neck. She shivered at the sensation. He gripped her hips before sliding his hands up her sides, now using his tongue to trace the shell of her ear.

"Alistair," she moaned, leaning her head to give him better access. He saw one of the marks from his love bites from nights before peeking out from the high collar of her robes and Alistair smiled to himself. He made slow work of the buttons down her back, causing her to shiver each time his fingers caressed the newly exposed flesh.

Addien trembled when his lips followed the same path as his fingers. He pushed the fabric from her shoulders and over her hips, her form now completely bare to him. He pulled her close to him, nipping at her neck, before whispering in her ear. "Can you feel what you do to me?" He made sure to grind his erection against her, only the fabric of his linen breeches and small clothes separating them. Addien gasped and Alistair dug his fingers into her sides, molding the rolls of flesh in his fingers.

"You don't. . . mind that I'm larger?" she asked as he continued to knead.

"Perfect," he sighed, "You're perfection. Soft, warm. Round," he emphasized the last word. "I love it. I love you." He licked her neck, drawing a loud gasp from her lips.

Addien grabbed his wrists and pulled them so his arms wrapped around her. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and waited, but she didn't release her grip on his hands.

"This is. . . the first time I've. . . willingly. . . been with a man," she confessed in a voice just above a whisper.

"I will treasure being the first, just as I hope you will mine."

"Always." Addien released her hold on him and turned to demand a kiss from his lips before trailing her fingers down to loosen the ties of his breeches. They fell away, his smalls following close behind. He stepped out of them, urging her back on the bed.

She lied on her back and he placed himself between her legs, hovering over her. His length was pressed between them and he moaned into her mouth when he bent down to kiss her, the soft plane of her tummy creating a delicious friction for him. Alistair kissed her neck, nudging the chain of the amulet away with his nose.

He drew a trail of moisture down her neck with his tongue before bracing himself on one arm to grasp her breast with the other. She whimpered at the feeling of him rolling her sensitive bud of flesh between his fingers. Alistair's head dipped down to take the other in his mouth, causing her to arch her back against him.

Alistair chuckled and continued his ministrations. He savored every sigh and gasp she gave him, fueling that burn between his thighs. He kissed her once more, smiling at her flushed face. He pressed his lips to the freckles dotting her cheeks.

"Are you ready?" he asked hesitantly. Should he have asked? Was that the proper thing to do or would she have rather him press

into her of his own accord?

Addien's smile widened and she nodded. She pulled her legs up and Alistair looked down, his member sliding against her slick folds. He used his hand to move himself against her, collecting her moisture. He pressed down and he slipped inside her.

Tight. So tight. Maker, so tight. And unbelievably warm. He hissed at the feeling. He felt her clench around him and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and lips pressed into a thin line.

"Does it hurt?" Alistair asked, leaning down too kiss her cheek.

Addien shook her head as her eyes fluttered open. "It. . . just a little at first. I'm fine now."

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers. "You'll let me know if I hurt you?"

She nodded. He let her grip him for several moments before she gripped his upper arms, grinding her hoods against him. "Move, please."

"You know. . . according to the Chantry, I should have been struck by lightning by now," he said with a chuckle, running kisses along her jawline.

"Please, Alistair," she begged.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Maker, yes!"

Alistair pulled slightly from her before pressing back in, slowly rocking his hoods against her. He watched her face, their eyes locked as he moved within her. She whimpered with each roll of his hips, hers pressing back against him. His length flirted with her cervix, filling her so completely.

Addien locked her ankles behind his back as he continued pressing inside her. He hit her cervix each time then, causing her to clench around him. With a shuddering gasp, he collapsed on top of her. Embarrassment flooded him; he had only lasted a few minutes within her.

Alistair hung his head in shame, burying his face in the crook of her neck as his length softened within her. "I'm sorry," he whimpered against her neck.

Addien cradled his head, stroking his hair with her legs still holding him inside her. "I've heard that men don't last long their first tine," she assured him. "Most. . . most men don't last long at all, in my experience."

Alistair breathed against her neck. "I wanted. . . to please you," he said in bitter disappointment.

"You did. And we have all night, Alistair," she kissed his forehead. She waited a few moments before adding, "And if you never have heirs, it won't be for lack of trying."

Heirs. Heirs? Did she want his children? The idea stirred something within him.

"Would you have my children?" he whispered huskily into her ear. She nodded. "Would you allow me to fill you over and over with my seed until you are swollen with my child?" Another nod.

He was fully hard once more and Alistair was aware of his seed dripping between them. "You're letting it escape," he growled, pushing her knees forward. He thrust into her, hard and fast. She clawed at his arms and he bit into her breast.

He looked up at her. "If I hurt you-"

"I'll let you know. Please, Alistair."

That was the only encouragement he needed. He pressed into her hard and fast, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing in the room. Addien's quiet moans turned to loud whimpers and sweat beaded on Alistair's brow. He drove fast and hard into her, moving to grip her hips, pulling him down against his cock. Her hands moved to his back and the channels her nails carved drove him impossibly harder into her.

"Addien," he groaned, "So good." He bent and bit into her other breast, now moving her knees to sit on his shoulder.

"Alistair!" she cried out. In this position, every push forward caused his pubic bone to grind against her clit and she could feel that pressure building in her core. "Don't stop. Maker, don't stop."

Alistair suckled hard at her breast. "Tell me," he groaned against her, "Will you allow me to suckle from your breast when you are filed with my child?"

Addien felt that warmth grow, his stubble scraping her breast as he growled against her. She didn't answer, just moaned, clutching his head to her bosom.

"Will you allow me to drink from you?" he asked, taking long pulls from her hardened peak. His thrusts never lost their rhythm. "I love the taste of your sweet cunny. I wonder if your milk will taste as good."

"Alistair!" she cried, digging her nails into his shoulder, her muscles tensing.

"Yes, Addien, say my name. Say my name, I am yours."

"Alistair. Alistair," once again her name was a chant on her lips. He kissed her when she clenched around him, trembling. He never lost his pace, driving into her with every but of force he could muster. Addien grew quiet and Alistair was aware of the blood running in rivulets down his back from the press of her nails. She choked out a sob, holding him tightly to her chest as she cried out her release.

Alistair groaned as he felt her cunt milk him, pulsing and clenching around his length. Moments after her release, he found his and with a final thrust, spilled deep within her.

Alistair rolled to the side and pulled from her depths. He held her to him, kissing every inch of her face.

"That was. . . wow," he sighed.

"Can you stay?" Addien asked, worried that the Bann would find them.

"I shouldn't, but I will," he said before pressing a final kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Addien."

"I love you, too, Alistair."


End file.
